


Alone

by tiredd_writer



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 09:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredd_writer/pseuds/tiredd_writer





	Alone

I can’t be alone, it just doesn’t work. I has to actively force myself not to harm myself all day I should’ve just went to school. I bet when i come back everyone will say they hate me again why am I surprised I’m disgusting and selfish and bossy and dumb and not fun and I knew it was only a matter of time before people would notice. They haven’t left yet but I know they will. Leaving first would be easier. Leaving first would hurt me but at least it’s my choice. But. I can’t. Because I’m selfish


End file.
